


world turned upside down

by Hellokaelyn



Category: NCIS
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:01:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22297477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellokaelyn/pseuds/Hellokaelyn
Summary: Her morning had changed everything.
Relationships: Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres
Comments: 13
Kudos: 74





	world turned upside down

Cold was a normal feeling to feel as the wind blew outside sounding like a storm, but the cold Ellie felt had nothing to do with the weather.

Ellie laid curled in on herself, blanket wrapped around her like it would protect her from the future that now lay before her. She felt the cold throughout her body, a bone chilling cold that was only felt when the world was turned upside down so quickly and you had no idea if it was for the better or not. 

Her morning had changed everything.

_Heart racing dangerously fast in her chest, Ellie lifted the test sitting on the bathroom counter._

_And her heart dropped to her stomach._

_Two lines forming a positive stared back up at her, taunting her with the truth she knew deep inside but was in denial about. With shaking hands, Ellie placed the Clearblue pregnancy test back onto the counter and turned to the doorway where Nick was standing._

_She didn't have to say a word with it written all over her face. Nick's own face turned pale, and he rushed over right as her eyes watered. A sob left her in seconds with his arms wrapped around her, she circled her arms around him trying to take in as much of his safety and comfort as she could._

_It was when she felt his body shake and heard a cry he tried holding back that her heart broke. And just like that, a flip seemed to be switched inside him as he moved away from her in seconds. His face was still pale, but anger was now clear._

_Ellie couldn't blame him one bit. She knew this wasn't something he was ready to experience again, not yet. He wasn't ready for that fear to overtake him again, the worry, anxiousness, the what-ifs._

_The reason why Nick had been so against having kids for so long until their case with the baby a year ago._

_Years ago he and his girlfriend at the time were expecting, he was happy and excited even if he was terrified of being a dad—but the world can be cruel and at five months pregnant, she lost the baby. In her heartbroken and angry state, she blamed Nick for it all. Ellie knew he still carried that with him, and for that she understood any reaction he would give._

_Which is why when he turned around and walked out, punching the bedroom wall in anger on his way out, she didn't do anything. Ellie knew he needed time. But even when she understood why, that didn't stop more tears from falling._

After that she had gone into work trying to pretend nothing was happening, but that was hard to do when Nick wasn't speaking to her or anyone, eventually getting into a fight with one of the guys working in the evidence garage resulting in Gibbs sending him out for a bit to cool down after Vance had chewed him out for punching a co-worker. Ellie felt herself breaking, just wanting Nick to talk to her and if not at least something simple like hug her, being in his arms always made her feel like everything would be okay. 

Ellie found herself rushing to the bathroom where she sat in one of the stalls, letting the tears that had been building out. Her cries filled the bathroom making it easy for Jack to figure out what she ran in there for when she walked in minutes later. Jack's comfort didn't do much, she wasn't Nick.

Jack convinced Gibbs to let her head home early and now here she was, back in Nick's oversized hoodie wrapping herself in his blanket. 

She didn't know how much time had passed by the time Nick cautiously came walking into the bedroom. 

"I'm sorry." He muttered, voice cracking with emotion. 

Slipping off his shoes, he pulled the blanket back from her and went under it himself, wrapping it around them both. Ellie didn't say a word. Instead, she shifted closer to him until he had no choice but to do what she was longing for. He let out a loud breath that he must have been holding in, pulling her into his arms and against him. Ellie sniffled and curled into his chest.

All the cold seeped out of her bones bit by bit until all she could feel was his warmth and that feeling of _safe_ he gave her. 

"Do you hate me?" He whispered.

Ellie pulled her head back and shook it. "No-" _because I think I love you_ "-Not at all..I know this isn't easy for you."

"It's not for you either." He sighed frustrated at himself. "I shouldn't have left- I should have stayed with you."

"Well we can't change things now." Ellie put a hand on his cheek feeling the stubble against her palm as she directed his face down so she could kiss him softly. 

"Ellie..I'm fucking terrfied but-" Nick swallowed and she could feel his heart beat faster against the hand she had resting over it. "-I want this baby."

"Are you sure about that?" Ellie asked in a whisper, a tear slipping out and cascading down her cheek. "I understand if you wanna walk away, it'll hurt but I'd understand."

"This baby is ours." He said firmly, pulling her tighter against him. "I know we only just started dating and this wasn't planned at all, but this baby is a mix of us...how can I walk away from that?"

Ellie began to cry once more for what felt like the millionth time that day, but this time it was one of relief. She knew he would want this baby, but there was still this nagging feeling of doubt that maybe just _maybe_ his fear would be too great for him to handle. But she was so happy that feeling of doubt was wrong.

"Holy fuck we're having a baby." Nick suddenly said, shock filling his tone.

Ellie couldn't help the amused snort that escaped her. Her idiot, her dork.

_She was having a baby.._


End file.
